Triangle
by LinaKer
Summary: Zell saves someones life, and must now make a choice concerning his heart. And what about Squall? AN: Please review, as I'm not sure if this story will continue. I'm hungery folks. Starving....
1. Saviors and Curiosity

Triangle

FF8

Chapter 1: Saviors and Curiosity

Pain was all he felt. Intense pain. He slowly opened his eyes, and tried to figure out where he was, and who he had wrapped in his arms.

Flashback

Zell wandered around Balamb, looking for Squall, Selphie, hell even Seifer. He just wanted to let them know he was going to head back to the Garden. Having seen his ma, he was ready to go home.

'Maybe Squall's out on the cliffs,' he said to himself, 'That's a romantic spot. Maybe I'll get up the nerve to say something,' he thought and started down. He was almost to the cliffs, when he saw her. Long red hair swirled in the wind, her short dress blowing all around her. He didn't see her attackers at first. There were three of them closing in on her. Her clear blue eyes held fear, as tears ran down her ivory cheeks. She seemed to be pleading with them. One of the men laughed, and lunged, barely missing her. The movement had caused her to move closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Hey!" Zell yelled, as he ran over to her. Standing in front of her, he glared at the three men, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"The bitch has it coming. She was walking all alone on our turf. We simply wanted to show her a good time," the middle one said, sneering at her.

"Somehow I don't think she's enjoying herself. Now, why don't you guys just leave?"

"Oh, and just who do you think is gonna make us? You?"

Zell was about to respond, when the guys where hit with blasts of ice.

"Zell, you ok?"

Turning to the sound of his best friend, and dream's voice, he replied, "I am now. They were trying to get this girl."

Squall started to walk over, "Well, careful, I don't know how long the ice will..."

CRACK! The ice hadn't held one of the guys, and he jumped forward.

Zell felt himself pushed, along with the girl, off the cliff. Falling, he grabbed the girl and held her close, hoping to protect her when they landed. He heard his name called, but missed the despair it held. The two hit the water, and he felt the first wave of pain rush through him, shooting up his right leg.

end flashback

That was the last thing he remembered. The body, wrapped in his arms must have gotten them back to shore somehow. He felt her stirring and looked down at her. Even soaking wet, she looked beautiful. The dress she was wearing was thin, short, and ripped. He could see every curve of her body. Her shapely legs. Her hips. The flat stomach. The swell of her breast. Her ivory neck. Her soft pink lips, that seemed to beckon him to kiss them. Her eyes opened, confused for a moment, then scared as she went through the events that had led her here, and finally relieved as she looked up at him. Only one other set of eyes made him feel this way. It didn't make any sense. He loved Squall. He was sure of it. But, then why did this wet young woman spark the same feelings in him. She shivered and he realized she must be freezing. Pulling her closer in his arms, hoping to warm her some, he found his voice.

"Are you ok? I mean... I know you're cold, and probably scared, but... um... ya know... physically. I mean..."

"I think my arm is broken," she whispered, "Aside from that."

Zell smiled down at her, "Well... I guess that goes as well with my leg. I'm not sure, but I think it's broken."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sadly "If not for me, you wouldn't have been hurt."

"Hey," he said, tilting her face up to his, "I'd rather be hurt, than have had you raped. Or worse. Those guys are obviously willing to kill. I think a broken bone or two, is much better than a life."

"But... you were meeting someone up there. The other one... He was... I mean..."

"No... It would have been nice if he was, but... He sees me only as a friend, nothing more. Besides, saving a life is more important than anything." Seeing her relax a bit, he smiled again. "Now... how about we introduce ourselves, I like to know the names of the women I hold in my arms. And have saved my life."

She blushed, and looked down, "I didn't save your life."

"You got us to shore. That counts, seeing as I was unconscious."

The blush deepened, and she whispered her name to him, "Minuet."

Zell's grin widened and he replied, "Nice to meet you Minuet, I'm Zell, the handsome knight. I dash off and rescue maidens. Although, I'm not very good at it. I might need to work harder at not getting hurt... Or into worse situations." He stopped, as he felt her giggle. She looked up into his eyes. Staring at her smiling face, he dipped his head, and captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

Her response was slow in coming, and Zell had almost regretted his action, when he felt her lean into him. His tongue pressed against her lips and gained entrance to her mouth. He danced with her and marveled at how sweet she tasted. He was surprised by his actions and even more by his body's reaction. It might have been a while since he'd gone that far but ,in one kiss, he was ready to... to... to what? Jump her? Take what he'd just saved? He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She winced and pulled back. He saw pain in her eyes, and remembered her arm. He was about to apologize when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Zell!"

"Zell! Yo, where are ya?"

Zell called out, "Over here. We're over here."

A tall man with long red hair under a cowboy hat, came running over, "Man... what are you doing? Taking a nap?"

"Yeah Irvine... well... thought I had one coming, seeing as how I just saved Minuet here, was pushed off a cliff, and broke my leg... Yeah... A nap sounded like a good idea."

"Your leg is broken?" a voice from behind Irvine came, sounding worried.

Zell blushed slightly, at the thought of Squall seeing him here, now... weakened as he was, with her in his arms. He felt a small twinge of hope that Squall might be jealous. "Yeah... I don't think it's much. Probably would have been dead, or god knows where, if she hadn't thought enough to swim to shore. I went out as soon as we hit the water."

A tall blonde walked up and smirked at him, "Yep. That sounds like our chickenwuss."

"Shut up Seifer."

Irvine was helping Minuet and grabbed her bad arm by mistake while pulling her up. She let out a hiss of pain and stumbled in to Squall, knocking the two against the rock wall. She just stood there, gasping, as pain shot through her arm. Squall put an arm around her, and held her for a few minuets, while she calmed down. Zell looked over and meet his eyes. Zell's eyes held worry for her, and... and... something else. Squall felt his love for the bubbly blonde grow again. He also felt a deep sadness in his heart, seeing how Zell obviously cared for the woman shaking in his arms. Squall suddenly realized she was shivering, took off his leather jacket, and put it around her shoulders.

"Let's head back and get you two to the garden. You guys help Zell. Let's go." With a nod of heads, he led them back to the car, not seeing the look of longing in Zell's eyes. Or that he still had held the girl close to him. When they got to the car, they put Zell, Irvine, and her in the back. While Seifer drove, Squall called ahead to let the others know they'd found them, and to have a medical team ready when they got back.

Minuet leaned against Zell, who put his arm around her protectively. The drive back was quiet, and uneventful. No one saw, or suspected that they were being watched... and followed.

It was late by the time they got back. Dr. Kadowaki was waiting with a gurney and an aide.

"You didn't say there were two of them hurt. Wait, who is this?"

"This is Minuet. She was attacked, and Zell saved her. Then they were pushed off a cliff and she saved him. Her arm is broken and seems to hurt pretty bad. Zell's leg is broken. Seeing as she saved his life, I figured we could offer her medical attention, and someplace to rest and heal." Squall stated.

"I wasn't going to turn her away, Commander, I just wanted to know who she was."

"Oh... Sorry Doctor."

Dr. Kadowaki smiled at the youth, "Don't worry about it. Steven, lets get these two back to the hospital ward. Seifer, Irvine, if you would please help Zell up on to the gurney, we'll be off," she ordered. Then, turning to Minuet, "Come here dear, let's get that arm fixed and you into some warmer clothes," she said gently. Minuet smiled and walked with the Doctor. Squall stood where he was and watched the two walk away... He shook his head... Two! Where had that come from? One... he meant one. Had to... he didn't even know this girl... hell... he didn't even like girls... At least, he thought he didn't. Riona had never held any interest for him. Neither had any other girl. So... he had meant one... he had to... Two just didn't fit. He turned, and saw Seifer smirking at him.

"What?" he growled.

"If you're not careful, he might figure out you love him. Although, I think he's the only one who doesn't know."

"You're one to talk. Have you told Quistis how you feel?" he threw back. Seeing it strike home, he added, "Stay out of my personal life Seifer. I stay out of yours. It's been a long day, go to whoever's bed you're in this week and get some sleep."

That said, he walked towards the dorms and towards the solace of his room. There, he looked around for something to do. His book couldn't hold him and music held no appeal. He stripped and got into bed. He slept fitfully, got up early, and headed to the infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki was just leaving.

"Ah... Commander, I just sent you a message. Zell is in his own room; his leg should be fine by the end of tomorrow. Our guest is at the end of the hall. You can check in on her, but only for a few minutes. She's sleeping. The arm will be good as new tomorrow. I also sent a report in to Cid, telling him what happened and what I'd found out about her. That was also sent to you." Heading towards the door, she added, "Good night Squall"

Squall starred after her, before walking to Minuet's room. Once there, he sat and looked at her. He could see why Zell seemed to want to protect her. She was attractive. Having seen her before in that dress, or what was once a dress, he could recall, vividly, almost all her body had to offer. He could still see her in his mind's eye. Even then, she was gorgeous. Her hair, still moist, had clung to her. Almost like a shroud. He got up to leave, but turned back. Leaning over her, he gently brushed his lips across hers. Then, he left. He had another stop, before bed.

Halting just outside Zell's door, he knocked and waited. Getting no response, he entered the code and went in. It was dark and his eyes took a few minutes to adjust. 'Zell still must be asleep,' he thought and went to check on him. There, he saw what he'd always dreamed. Zell was shirtless and looked exquisite. He walked over to the bed and discovered he was also naked and unbelievably stiff. Squall's breath caught in his throat. Zell was dreaming. He called out her name. Squall felt himself get hard. He left, almost running to his office, hoping to bury his mind in work.


	2. Confusion Abounds

Triangles

FF8

Chapter 2: Confusion Abounds

Getting in the shower, he turned on the hot water and let it course over him. He'd learned awhile ago that having a wet shower was better then a cold one. Squall's hands were on him. Pumping him. He could feel Squall's erection on his back. Suddenly, her face appeared as well. She stood in front of him. He pressed her up against the wall and entered her. He felt Squall behind him, pressing to gain entrance. Three joined and he heard her gasp in pleasure. Squall started to pull out and Zell went with him, pulling out of Minuet's silken folds. He was then pushed back in, when Squall slammed in to him again, and again. It was the most amazing thing to feel. He was so close. He heard her cry out as she orgasmed. He felt Squall explode into him. He was almost there.

Zell awoke with a start. The dream he'd been having took a startling turn. He could tell his body was tense... hell... he was ready to pop. Getting up, he headed to the bathroom. He was used to dreams leaving him hard. But they always revolved around Squall... for the last week, since she'd arrived, they'd started with Squall, but ended with her... and Squall. Before the water had even hit him, he started reliving the dream and pumping himself. His hand couldn't do the same wonders to him that she could but it was the best he could do. He kept seeing her writhe in front of him. He could almost feel Squall slam him from behind. It didn't take much for him to reach his peak and explode on the bathroom wall. After taking a few moments to regain his strength, he cleaned up and washed off the wall. Getting out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the bedroom to get dressed. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he found one of dream partners standing before him.

"Squall! What are you doing here?" he said.

"I came to see who you're doing? I mean, HOW you're doing? How..." Squall said, a small blush creeping up his neck. It seemed like talking had become a challenge. He couldn't seem to talk to Zell without thinking of what he'd seen. Luckily for him, Zell wasn't really listening but trying to find some clean clothes.

"I'm fine. Doc said I can get back to work today. Seen Minuet yet?" he asked, trying to get dressed with the towel still on.

"She was sleeping when I stopped by." Seeing his love trying to get dressed and failing, he yearned to reach out and help him. Instead he turned towards the door, "I'll wait in the living room."

Zell hurried to get dressed and headed out to see Squall.

"I'd like to check in on her before grabbing some food. Maybe even invite her to eat us, I mean, with us. If you don't mind that is."

Squall, who hadn't heard Zell's mix up, instead felt a small twinge of sadness at hearing the worry in Zells voice, followed by guilt at the dream he'd had just last night. "It's no problem. If you'er all ready, let's go."

The two headed out towards the medical ward. When they arrived, the nurses station was empty and they headed towards her room. Opening the door, they saw an empty bed.

"Where is she?" Zell asked

"She was here not thirty minutes ago. I swear."

The door to the bathroom opened and a freshly cleaned Minuet stepped out. Her hair glistened from the water and sent droplets down her shoulders. It took a few moments for it to sink in that she was wearing only a towel. The two youths turned red and spun around, both apologizing for barging in. She was also bright red and looked to see where her clothes were. There...on the bed. Walking over to grab them, she slipped on the water pooling at her feet. Hearing her small cry, Squall turned and caught her, holding her while she steadied herself. Zell, having also heard her, turned and saw the catch. He looks away and sees the clothes on her bed. Picking them up, he walks over to hand them to her. Squall has let go, having only held her for a few moments, he looks away. Her body's feel against his etched in his mind.

Blushing, she took the clothes and headed back to the bathroom to change. Silence filled the room. Zell could only see Squall holding her close and wondered if he likes her. Squall is also wondering how Zell feels about her, remembering how he was holding her close on the drive home.

Minuet leaned on the door, wondering why she felt this way. It was so strange. She's never had dreams like those before... never woken up so... so... frustrated. It was so unlike her. She'd been guarded from anything sexual for so long. Now, not only was she desiring sex but with two men at that. Her hand ran down her body as she remembered the dream. She had never felt more alive. Their hands had been every where. They had kissed her, touched her, taken her... and each other. Her body trembled at the memory. She quickly thrust the thoughts from her mind. They wanted each other, not her. She had seen that the moment Squall had appeared. She wasn't about to step between them. Getting dressed, she walked out and saw them starring at each other, without seeming to notice that they were. The door squeaked shut and there gaze's turned to her. She smiled at them and thanked Zell for getting her clothes and Squall for catching her. Squall's face reddened at the memory, while Zell wished it had been the other way around. They invited her to join them for breakfast.

As the three walked into the dinning hall, the intercom sounded.

"Commander Squall, please report to the main office. Commander Squall, to the main office. Thank You."

Squall started to turn away, stopped, looked at Minuet, and said, "Maybe we can have lunch together," before running off.

The two continued on, ordered their food, and found a place to sit while Zell asked Minuet about herself.

"Well, I was raised in an orphanage not far from here. A few years ago, a passing sorceress asked if she could test each of the girls to see if they had any potential. She said that I did and read my future. I have no idea what was in it but she didn't seem to like it. She told Maria, the house mother, that what she saw was reprehensible. Since then, I wasn't allowed off the property or to be alone with certain people. A few weeks ago, Maria died of old age. To the best of my knowledge, she never told anyone about the vision. When the new house mother came, she told me that eighteen was too old and that I had two weeks to leave."

"She just kicked you out?" Zell said, surprised.

"Kinda. She gave me directions on how to get to Balamb, told me who to talk to about a job, and sent me on my way. I had gotten lost, and was wandering around the forest, when those guys found me. They started yelling at me and I just ran. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

"Hey, told you, I'm just a knight in shining armor. Although, I don't think it ended very well. And Squall did do a lot of the saving, what with attacking them and..." Zell frowned down at his tray.

"Zell? You ok?" Minuet asked, "Zell?"

"I just realized. I really didn't do anything."

"But you did. They stopped coming after me." Minuet turned Zell to her, and looked into his eyes. "You saved me by holding me close when we fell in to the ocean."

"But I was knocked out? We could have drowned."

Minuet leaned in, her face inches away from Zells. "You are a hero. You did save me. I might be dead right now, if not for you."

The dining hall had long since emptied and they were the only ones around. As Zell looked in to her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her. This kiss was different from the first one. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned in, and put her arms around his neck running her fingers through his spiky blonde hair. Suddenly saw Squall's face flashed in front of her eyes. She pulled away quickly, her face filled with pain, got up, and ran from the room. Zell sat there stunned for a few minutes before jumping up, and running after her.

Minuet ran down the hall. As she went, she raced past the offices and right past Squall. When he stepped out in to the hall to call after her, someone ran into him, knocking both of them to the floor.

"Squall! Sorry, did Minuet run by here?"

Squall got up and helped Zell up. "Yeah. What happened?"

Zell blushed and looked down at the ground. "Um... We were talking, and... guess I touched on a bad subject. She jumped up, and ran."

Squall new his friend was lying and it hurt deeply that he felt the need to. It also hurt to think of what had really happened to make him lie.

"Hey Squall, why don't you go after her? She seems calmer when she's with you. I don't know what I did wrong but she might not want to see me right now. Besides, I've got a class to teach."

Squall looked over at the blonde and felt his heart go out to him. He reached out his hand toward Zell's face, who stared back. Irvine came barreling down the hall, late for his own class to teach, killing the mood.

Squall turned away and blushed. "Sure Zell. I'll go find her. Um... See you later."

"Yeah... If you can, bring her to lunch." Zell said, running towards the training room.

Squall stared after him for a few minutes before heading the opposite way and after Minuet.


	3. Minuett Screams

Triangle

FF8

Chapter 3, Minuet... Screams

Minuett ran down the hall, out the door, and towards the garden. She slowed, but only to avoid tripping.

'This is wrong.' She thought, 'I can't have them. They love each other.'

Stopping to catch her breath, her thoughts argued 'If they loved each other, he wouldn't have kissed you.'

Running again, 'They haven't told each other. They're just confused. But... oh, the feel of Zell's arms, when he held me on the beach. The kiss he gave me there and in the dining room.'

Continuing to run through the forest, tree branches slapped her face. 'Zell must be confused. I know he loves Squall.' Still running, she didn't see the tree root and tripped.

'But, then why does he fill your thoughts and dreams too?'

"I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled out loud while on her knees and staring at the ground, "I don't know."

Squall had searched for almost in hour with no luck, when he finally saw a trace of where she'd gone. Following her path, he found her gingerly walking, favoring her left ankle. His heart went out to her and he suddenly realized he was falling for her. Squall walked up behind her, picked her up, and carried her to a near by clearing. The spot was one of his favorites, as it was completely surrounded, and yet void of life. Sitting down, with her in his arms, he held her quietly for a while.

"Why did you run?" he asked sometime later, when she was fully relaxed in his arms.

"I made a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"Yes," she said, in a quiet voice.

"What happened?"

"He kissed me."

"Really. Is he that bad a kisser?"

"No... I mean... Well, seeing as the only other kiss I have to compare it to was the one he gave me that day at the beach."

"He kissed you on the beach?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you stop that one?"

"I hadn't seen how you looked at him. I didn't realize that you loved each other."

Squall hugged her closer to him and felt his love grow at how selfless she was. "How can you know we love each other? You've only known us a week."

"I've always been good at reading people."

"Have you then, also, seen that he and I care for you deeply?"

"But he loves you," she cried, pulling away and turning to face him.

Squall looked into her worried face, pulled her to him, and kissed her. Minuet was shocked at first, then her body took over before her mind could. She leaned in to him, pushing the two over. Squall held her closely to him. The dream he'd had last night flashed through his mind, he rolled them over, holding her down with his body. His hand moved to her waistband. Undoing the snap and sliding the zipper down, he ran his hand over the outside of her panties. He started rubbing her through the thin fabric. He could feel her juices and pressed in deeper. She felt herself growing excited and tried to pull away, only to just realize that he was on top of her. She moved her head away from his kiss.

"Wait... Ah... Ah... God," she panted, as he moved the garment aside and pressed his fingers in to her. She was just starting to get dripping wet, when he found her sweet spot, and started rubbing. She began to moan and shake her head. Her eyes glazed over. With his free hand, he reached under her shirt and started rubbing her breast. Squeezing and pinching her nipples, he started kissing and biting her neck. She started to shake and he was glad to be on top of her, not sure if he could have held her down otherwise. He slowly added another finger and he bit down lightly on a nipple. She screamed and bucked against him. Felling her beginning to peak, he slowed down and added a third digit. Her eyes were now closed and she was whispering his name, over and over again. The sound was music to his ears.

He now had all four fingers in and was dancing in her folds. Her nipples were hard and taunt as she panted. Suddenly, she thrust her hips up and screamed. He felt her clamp down on his digits and soon his hand was wet with her cum. The orgasm rocked through her in waves. When it was through, she fell limp in his arms. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. He rolled off her, but held her close to him. She was asleep. He held her for a while before noticing how dark it was and that he needed to get her back.

'Who knows how long I've been gone,' he thought. Kissing her, he got up, picked her up, and headed back.

He didn't see the person step out from the shadows and follow him.

Reaching his room, he laid Minuet on the couch and planned to take a shower... a very cold shower. Then he saw a message from Cid, asking him to meet him at ten o'clock... in ...

"Shit! Twenty minutes? Great... guess I'll just dump cold water on my lap, change pants, and run."

After having done, just that, he kissed Minuet on the cheek, covered her with a blanket, and left. He had also sent a message to Zell, telling him that Minuet was asleep on his couch and that the three of them would have breakfast together.

Zell received the message, but was heading out himself for a meeting with Xu. 'Guess I'll see them tomorrow,' he thought, running to her office.

It was late and Squall was heading back to his dorm, when he saw Seifer and Quistis talking. The talk looked like a business one and when it ended, she turned to go. Suddenly, Seifer grabbed her, pulled her tightly to him, and kissed her. Squall was shocked. Everyone knew he had wanted her, but no one ever thought he'd do anything about it. Then, Quistis did something that surprised everyone... Including Seifer. She threw her arms around his neck, pulled herself up, and wrapped her legs around his waist. Soon, the small crowd around them started cheering, and whistling. Seifer pulled away from the kiss, looked at Quistis, then at the crowd, and carried her away, past Squall and into his dorm. The door was soundly closed and locked. Squall smiled and continued on to his dorm. There, he found Minuett gone, and a note on the couch.

'Squall, I called Seifer, and he and Quistis found me an empty room. I need some time to think.

Minuett'

Frowning, he knew the next few days were going to be busy, and he would most likly not see her for a few days. Squall stripped, and got in to bed, think about what he was going to do about this.

It had been three days since she'd been with Squall, and if she was confused then, god was she confused now. The only high-point was that she had her own room and they were both busy with final exams. She'd been talking with Seifer a lot and found him to be a good friend. He kept telling her that there was nothing wrong with loving both, and that she stood a good chance of having two lover who also happened to love each other. She kept insisting that they were just confused.

"Besides Seif, no one would accept it. The commander having two lovers? A man and a woman? They might accept one of us, but not both. I can hardly accept it." She sighed, "I think I'll just leave."

"Well, I'm not gonna force you, but that would be a mistake." Looking at his watch, "I need to go." Kissing her on her cheek, "I'll see ya later Min," and he walked away.

She smiled after him and went back to her reading. Seifer had given her some text books for SeeD. It was amazing. She was slowly reading her way through the library. If he could, she was hoping Seifer could get her enrolled at one of the other schools. She knew they had a few spots opening soon. She'd miss him but would get by.

Slowly he ran his pale hands over her body, claming her as his. His mouth covered hers, stealing her wits from her. She ran her hand over his tattooed face and leaned back into the other's arms. It was as if they sought only to pleasure her. To make her feel. She took him in her hand, seeking to show him how he made her feel. Slowly, the three became one. As they brought each other higher, she felt them explode inside her, filling her. She was climbing, higher and higher.

"AHHH!" she screamed as she awoke to find her self covered in sweat and the smell of her filling the air. Panting, she tried to make sense of the dream. She slowly realized that her hand was wet and sticky. She sniffed it and groaned. It was the third time since they'd come back that she'd had this dream. The third time waking to the smell of her cum. The third time she was left unfulfilled. It wasn't enough. She knew if she didn't do something, she'd jump one of them.

Heading to the bathroom, she tried to figure out how to gain her release. She turned on the shower head to notice that it was removable and had a jet setting. Her brain tried to figure out why that was important.

'Wait a minute, didn't Miss. Ali once say that she used one to get off? At the time, I had no idea what she meant, now, I wonder.'

Taking the shower head, she changed the setting and aimed it up. The sensation was immediate. It both filled her and hit that spot only Squall seemed to know about. Her hips started bucking against the spray and she moved it closer. It was now pressed up tight to her lips. She dropped to her knees, panting. Soon, she could tell. Then, it hit. Pleasure washed over her. It was nowhere near as good as he'd done, but at least she'd had a release. After it was done, she moved the shower head away and rested for a few minutes, before continuing her shower. Now, maybe she could get through the day.

Walking down the hall, she knew there was only one thing for her to do. Leave. If she stayed, she might end up hurting one of them or getting hurt herself. Yet, the thought of leaving made her hurt all over. Without thinking, she walked to Squall's apartment, tears running down her face. She pushed the door chime and wondered what she was doing. The door opened and she saw him standing there.

"Yes... Minuett! What's wrong?" he asked, worry etched on his face.

Not answering, she walked towards him, into his waiting arms, and cried.

Squall closed the door, walked them to the couch, and sat down.

"Please tell me what's wrong. How can I help?" he asked again, holding her close.

Twenty minutes later, his questions still un-answered, he laid her down on the couch, covering her with a blanket, and left for work.

Zell slowly walked back to his rooms. For almost a week, Minuet had been avoiding both he and Squall. He wondered if something had happened between them. This whole thing was breaking his heart. He was in love with both of them and, if the dreams would just stop, maybe he could get past it, and figure out what to do.

In his dorm, he saw the message light blinking. It was from Squall. He was going to be gone for the day and asked him to please talk with Minuet. She had come to his dorm this morning, as he was leaving, crying, but wouldn't tell him why. She was asleep on the couch; he wasn't sure when she'd last eaten.

Zell called down and asked for some food to be sent up, then grabbed a change of clothes and headed out the door.

"Oh! There you are. This is all we could get for you. Hope it's enough," the young man from the cafeteria said, walking towards him.

Zell looked, and saw seven hotdogs, and smiled, "It's more than enough. Thanks." Handing him the money, he punched the code to Squall's room and entered. He turned on the light and put down the food. Then, he went to wake Minuet, only to discovery her not on the couch. Worriedly, he ran to Squall's bedroom and saw her asleep on the bed. He sighed, went over, and sat next to her. She rolled and opened her eyes. Seeing him, she smiled and blushed. She thought of her dream, what Squall had done to her the other day, and of her shower this morning. A small part of her wanted to sit up and get to a safer position. The rest, wondered what would happen if she didn't, and reminded her that the small clearing should have been safe. Her blush deepened.

Enchanted by her blush, Zell scooted down till he was laying next to her. He slowly caressed her cheek and ran his thumb lightly over her lips. He moved his hand downward. She shivered when it ran down her arm, and her lips parted in surprise. Sliding his arm around her waist he pulled her to him. She tensed slightly. He again explored her face. This time with his lips, placing butterfly kisses everywhere. He felt her relax and heard a small sigh escape her lips. He brushed his lips to hers, and then captured them in a long, hard kiss. Slowly, she started kissing him back. Her hand slid up his arm and around his neck. As the kiss deepened, he pressed and gained entrance, tasting her. This kiss was, again, different from the others. She wasn't resisting any part of it. His hand found the hem of her top and slid under it. He started playing with her breast. He cupped her and gently kneaded. He rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb. She hissed when he pinched and arched in to him. He again deepened the kiss and unzipped her sweatshirt. Then, lowering his head, he kissed down her neck. Her hand ran down his back and he gently bit her. Her eyes flew open as he grasped a nipple in his mouth. She was panting and her chest heaved as she tried to get her breath back. Suckling her breast, he ran his tongue over a sensitive nub. His hand roamed her body. She jerked as his hand found and cupped her. He started rubbing the junction of her thighs. Pressing his fingers in through the fabric, he nipped at her nipple, and she thrust her hips up. Pushing her pants down, he started kissing his way down her body. His tongue circled her belly button as she whimpered at the loss of his lips. He could smell her and it urged him on.

He kissed her lips and heard her gasp when she realized where he was. Her lips were moist and he lapped her up before thrusting his tongue in. He flicked her sweet spot. He pulled the both of them down, so he was kneeling in front, her legs over his shoulders. He pushed in more and she writhed and bucked. He threw his arm over her hips to hold her steady. Then he sucked, licked, and moved in her till she thought her body would surly shatter, at the intense joy she felt. Just when she thought she had reached her peak, he thrust his fingers in as well and she went over the edge. Her world exploded in to light, and waves of pleasure ripped through her. It was bliss. She thrust her hips up and he eagerly ate her. When the last wave had left, she slumped back on the bed while he finished drinking her in. Zell looked at her and pulled her to him. Picking her up, he carried her to the living room and sat on the couch. There he held her close while she rested. When she woke, he made her eat and talked about books, music, and movies with her till she was giggling and yawning. Then, laying down on the couch, he kept talking till she fell asleep. Zell tried to figure out what he was going to do and how this would work out. He still loved them both. Soon, he too was asleep, having decided to talk to Squall in the morning and confess his love.

That's how Squall found them when he came back from his meeting. Holding each other, asleep on the couch. He was trying to figure out what to do about the three of them. Squall, however, was one step ahead of Zell. He knew that Minuet cared for both of them and he knew how Zell felt. She had said that Zell cared for him and the fact that they were sleeping so peacefully led him to believe that Zell loved her as well. Squall walked over to them and kissed them both on the lips, lingering a bit over Zell's, before going to bed.

Zell opened his eyes and looked down at the goddess in his arms. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest against him and it warmed him all over. Then, he remembered what they'd done last night and he got warmer. The thought that Squall might be in his bed just across the room asleep, made him warmer still.

'Good god Dincht. You're getting hard, at the drop of a hat. Better take a cold shower, while the other two are asleep,' with that thought, Zell headed for the bathroom.

Squall awoke as he heard the bathroom door open and close. The weight in the steps told him it was Zell. He had decided last night that the only way to confess to Zell was to show him. He got up, threw on a robe, and entered the bathroom as Zell was starting the shower.

Zell stripped and knew that a cold shower would work this morning. 'Now, I just need to talk with Squall and Minuet,' he thought and turned to start the shower. He didn't hear Squall walk in. Didn't see his eyes get large. Couldn't have known that Squall was getting hard looking at his naked form. He did, however, hear the sharp intake of breath. Turning, he saw Squall, wearing only a robe with a distinct tent in the front. Before he could say anything, Squall walked over and kissed him.

The kiss was like fire. Zell could feel the need in it. Squall's hand was now on his friends erection, pumping it fast and hard. Zell pushed the robe off the brunette's shoulders. Squall moved them towards the shower. The tattooed man jumped as the freezing water hit him and he grabbed for the knob, turning it the other direction.

As two kissed, the water turned scalding hot, and steam rose as Squall propelled the other's golden body up to the wall. He grabbed Zell's hand and started grinding himself over the other mans erection. The friction of his movement was like an inferno, bathing them in fire. The feel of Squall on his stomach soon had Zell deepening the kiss, pulling himself up and wrapping his legs around the man he loved. It was almost too much from Squall and soon the only sounds to be heard was that of the water beating down on them, and the gasps of the brunette and blonde as they kissed, and grinded together. Suddenly, Squall tipped his head back and screamed as he found release. Zell wasn't far behind and the two slumped to the ground, the water washing away the evidence of their encounter.

-------

Irvine and Selphie jumped when they heard the scream erupt. The two had been asleep on the couch, covered only by a blanket.

"Wow... that must have been some orgasm," Irvine said, looking at the wall, his body starting to get hard.

"Wonder who it was?"

"Well, it's Squall's room. He would be the obvious choice."

Another scream fell on there ears... a different scream. Irvine raised his eyebrows, and looked at Selphie, who was also getting turned on by their neighbors.

"That sounded like Zell."

Selphie felt Irvine get stiff and it pressed at her back. Grinning to herself, she slowly shifted a bit so she was able to get him inside her before he realized what she was doing. He slowly moved in her, and started kissing her neck, and playing with her breast. Soon they forgot all about the lovers next door.

------

'I think we're gonna have a threesome on our hands,' Seifer thought to himself. As he looked at the sleeping woman in his arms, he smiled. 'About time something happened. The sexual tension was getting a bit thick.'

Quistis stirred in his arms and he pulled her tighter to him.

"You still awake?" she asked, groggily.

"Yeah."

She smiled up at him, "Why?"

"I keep thinking it's a dream, having you."

Blushing, she shifted till he was pressed, ready at her entrance. "Then let me show you, how real this is," and she slowly joined the two together.

------

Squall looked over at Zell and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "That should have happened a long time ago."

"OH, Yeah. But... What... I mean..."

"What about Minuet?"

"Uh huh... I know that I'm in love with you, but... think I love her too."

"I know I do."

Zell looked over at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well... Earlier this week I fingered her. You know, after you kissed her in the dining hall. This reminds me, she ran away because she doesn't want to come between us."

Zell's mouth dropped. "Come between us? You're kidding. She brought us together. Besides, I can't imagine not having her with me. Or, I should say, with us."

Squall smiled, "Glad we agree on that. Now, why don't we finish this shower, so we can talk."

Zell nodded and the two soon concluded their shower. They were just getting out, when a muffled scream reached their ears. Squall was out, with a towel in place, and in the living room in seconds. Zell was close behind... with no towel. The couch was empty and the door was open.

Squall saw figures running down the hall towards the elevator, which was open and waiting. Chasing after, he saw two men turn around, once through the doors. One was smiling evilly, the other held a scared looking Minuet close. Then the doors closed, seconds before he reached them. Squall roared and punched the door, denting it. He turned and saw Seifer, quickly wrapping a sheet around him, run over.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Someone just kidnapped Minuet. Get the team around."

Seifer had known Squall all his life but had never seen him this angry. He nodded and went to get the others.

Squall heard someone next to him, turned, and saw his love slump to the floor. He tried to encourage him, "We'll find the bastards that took her."

Zell looked up into his eyes, and Squall was mildly shocked to see his own feelings mirrored, "Yes... We will. And if they've hurt her...I'll kill them."

"So...are you two gonna get dressed?" came a voice. The two looked and saw their friends, dressed, and ready to go. Irvine continued, "Or are we going after her in a towel and nothing?"


	4. Kidnapped

Triangle

FF8

Chapter 4, Kidnapped

The Baja hit a bump as it left the ferry and Minuet opened her eyes and groaned. She was in the back, hidden by the trunk cover. Her stomach growled and she tried to remember that last time she'd eaten. Smiling, her mind went back to Zell. The two of them had eaten hotdogs before falling asleep. She had felt safe wrapped in his arms. Their time together before that was like a dream. Tears started welling up in her eyes. When Squall had come after her and held her close in the forest, his embrace had also felt warm and loving. She wished there was a place for her in their lives.

They hit another bump, and Minuett winced. Something was poking her back. She tried to move, only to have it hit her lower. 'Great,' she thought, 'now it's between my legs.' The road got bumpy, and it started rubbing her. She gasped slightly at the feeling of pleasure and pain. 'This is not the time,' she thought as she felt her body starting to respond.

The car turned sharply and, whatever was between her, was now gone, leaving her moist and wanting more.

"Wonderful," she said, "Now that I'm all hot and bothered, we move and it's gone. I just can't win." Closing her eyes, she tried to figure out why they had kidnapped her. There had to be a reason. She thought back to some of the people she had met while at the orphanage.

'Let's see, there was Ms. Vainsky, the Sorceress. No wait, it couldn't be her. She died a few years ago. Now that I think about it, she also had a letter sent to me. I wonder where I put it. It said I needed to read it on the twenty-sixth, which was last week.' The car turned again and the sounds changed. She crinkled her eyebrows, and tried to figure out what type of road they were on now.

ba bump ba bump ba bump ba bump

Minuett closed her eyes and focused on the sound, like one of the books she'd read last week had told her to.

'It sounds almost like the time when we went riding over the old wooden bridge, down to the lake.' Suddenly, the sound changed and they were back to sounds of normal pavement. She opened her eyes again, only to realize that she was still surrounded with darkness.

She shook her head and went over some others who might have done this. 'Maybe it's Val Taniszer, a fellow orphan who had a huge crush on me. He is a few years older then me and hasn't been seen for several years. I remember that day at the carnival when they were locked in the house of mirrors,' she shuddered at the memory.

It was three years ago, in the fall...

Flashback

Maria had agreed to let them walk around in groups of two, three, or four. Not being close to any of the other children, she'd been stuck with either Val or Maria. She chose what she thought would be the lesser of two evils. Later, she would wonder if she'd been right. Ok, he'd started off being a perfect gentleman. They went on the rides she wanted to go on. He paid for everything and had even won her some small toys in the midway. Then, as the day came to an end, he started in.

Val slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards the Tunnel of Love.

"Come on babe, I think this ride should be next."

Pulling away, she frowned, "That's for couples Val."

"Yeah, I know. Figured, after today, you'd be a bit more willing," he said, again wrapping his arm around her, this time with more force.

She tried pulling away but his arm held.

"Let me go Val."

"Sure babe, after we go on one ride," he said and started pulling her towards the ride again.

As they neared it, his grip on her loosened and she pulled away, turned, and ran. Swearing, he ran after her.

After almost an hour of running, she slipped into the house of mirrors, which had been placed on the outskirts of the carnival, hoping to lose him. How could she have known that the guy running this ride was an old friend of Val's? How could she have known that Val had asked him to watch out for her? How could she have known that he'd sent her in the hard way and had then closed the ride? How was she to know that, soon after, Val had also entered and that they were now the only two people in the ride, locked in?

She couldn't... she didn't.

She was sure she'd seen the exit but the doors were locked. Now, working her way back, she noticed a shadow. Thinking it was just another carnival goer, she headed towards the shadow. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she heard him mumble and her blood froze.

'NO!' she screamed in her head. Now she knew it wasn't a mistake that the exit was locked. She didn't know how but she knew it was because of him. Backing away, she bumped into the glass. Suddenly, he turned and started towards the sound. She quickly ran. She knew there was no escape, but maybe, just maybe, she could keep out of his hands until someone noticed they were missing, or that the ride had closed early.

Suddenly, he was in front of her. She gasped, and he turned. Too late, she saw it was just his image, and that she had given herself away. But, instead of coming towards her, he walked into a mirror.

"Fuck!" he yelled

She stood still, not moving. When he came towards another image, she moved, causing him to walk into another mirror. Slowly, she got away. However, the ride was small, and soon, she was trapped again. Five times he almost had her, and five times, she just barley got away.

That should have cheered her, but it only made him madder and more dangerous. He was now watching carefully and she wasn't sure she could get away the next time.

She almost didn't. This time, she could tell, he had pushed her here. Here, where there was only one entrance and one exit. He had her. He watched and picked the right image. Stalking towards her, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her.

The very smell of him made her want to throw up. She gagged and just barley held it down. His hand was now groping her breast, his knee pushed between her legs. She pulled her mouth away and screamed. He started to slap her, when something burst through the wall. Someone grabbed Val, pulling him off her. He turned and she saw a pair of grey eyes looking at her. A shorter blond jumped up and walked towards her. He had spiky blond hair and a tattoo covered half his face.

"Are you ok?" he started to ask.

End flashback

Minuett started, as she fully realized what she'd just remembered. 'That was Squall and Zell. Even then, they were protecting me.'

The car came to a screaching stop, pulling her out of her thoughts. The doors opened up. The cover was pushed back and Minuet was blinded by a flashlight in her face

"Come on Petra. Out ya go."

Minuet slowly climbed out and tried to stand. She fell to her knees and mud splashed all over her. It seemed to have been raining for quite some time. She was weak from being stuck in the cramped space for the last fourteen hours and from lack of food.

"Grab her. We need to get inside."

Someone picked her up roughly and trudged to the Blue and Silver mansion. Banging on the door, the man in charge called out, "Open up! We have the empress out here. She's hungry and might be hurt."

The door was opened by a very surprised looking women.

"The Empress? Of Eromusica?"

"Yes. Empress Petra." His eyes narrowed, "You didn't receive the message?"

"No! But with the rain, mail's been badly delayed. Please, come in. I'll get some food started for her."

"How many staff the house?"

"It's just the four of us. My Husband, Luc, Daughter, Vella, and my sister Danube. My name is Velva. I'll need to get Danube working on dinner, while Vella and I get some rooms ready. Would the Empress like her room, or another one?"

"She'll take hers and we'll need a small pallet in there, for her body guards to sleep on."

"Oh, there's three pallets built in. Her room was made, to help keep our ruler safe. If you'll follow me to the library, we'll get started. How many other rooms would you like me to open?"

"We'd like the rooms closest to her Highness's open, as well as the den."

Walking in to the library, Velva pulled on a rope in the corner of the room. A few minutes later, a man and two women appeared.

Velva addressed them, "The Empress has returned and will be staying for a short time. Luc, please get wood and start a fire here in the Royal Suite, as well as the Aqua and Jade rooms. Danube, we need a hot dinner for five people to be served here. Vella, you and I are going to begin opening the rooms." Turning to the man she'd been talking to, "If you need anything, Mr..."

"Woe. Brines Woe."

"Mr. Woe, please ring the bell, and then one of us will respond."

"Thank you Mrs. Cleft. We should be fine."

The staff then left, going about their various jobs. By ten o'clock, they were fed and ready for bed. Brines and a man called Macabre slept in the Royal suite, where Minuet was tied to the bed and gagged. One man was on guard at all times.

It was early the next morning when Minuet awoke to panting. Looking to the pallet nearest her bed, she saw Brines and Ian having sex. Ian's face was that of pleasure and pain as Brines pushed and pulled from behind. Ian looked at her and started pumping his own need, staring in her eyes. Brines pulled Ian's hips and slammed in him, all the way, his seed slipping out of the man's hole. That sent the other man over the edge and he exploded. Looking away, she blushed and thought of Zell and Squall. She wondered if they were looking for her. The two men, started panting again, and she wondered if they planned to got at it, all night.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, but the sound of their lovemaking was too powerful. Her mind drifted back to the other morning, when she'd felt Zell leave her and head to the shower. A few minuets later, she heard the bathroom door open again and felt her heart start to break. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried not to imagine that she was dreaming. Then, she heard a moan and she knew she'd lost whatever battle she'd been fighting. Getting up, she headed towards the bathroom and peeked in. The curtain was still pulled back and she could see them clearly. They were up against the wall, kissing. Squall's hand was working them both over and, as she watched, they came closer to their climax. Tears rolling down her face, she turned to away, as the came almost as one.

Slowly, she pulled on her shoes, hearing them talk but not being able to make out what it was about.

'No need to hear what it is. They need to figure out how to get me gone, so they can have there relationship.' She wiped her eyes, 'Well, I'm not going to let them. I'll leave them so they can be happy.'

Opening the door, she vaguely saw the face in front of her before someone grabbed her. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by a hand covering her mouth. Next, she was being carried down the hall towards the open elevator. The two men turned and, as the door closed, she saw Squall running towards them. She saw several emotions run through his grey eyes... Fear and worry for her, and murder for those who now held her. The door closed before he got there, and she heard something punch the doors before they started down. They got off at the main floor, raced through the building, and out the front to a waiting car. They quickly tied her hands and feet before putting her in the back, and pulling the trunk cover over her.

Now, as she lay there on the bed, with the two of them pounding into each other, she wondered why he'd shown so much concern for her when he now had Zell. He couldn't still want her... Could he?

----

Squall was worried. There had been no ransom demands, no real leads, and no reason to take her in the first place. The only thing that was saving him from freaking out was Zell. The fiery blonde was there to hold him and tell him that she would be found. Alive.

They had been following what few leads there were and seemed to be on the right trail. They now believed Minuet had been taken by mistake, the kidnappers thinking she was really Petra, the Empress of a small island called Eromusica. The empress hadn't been seen in over a month. There had been threats against her and it was thought better if she went away for awhile. It was rumored that a small gang of terrorists were asking ransom for her. Squall had been trying to contact her royal guard for the last five hours. Having seen a picture of her, both he and the others couldn't believe how much they looked alike. The main differences were the eyes and hair. Minuet had clear blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair; where as Petra's eyes were dark green and had dark red hair. Squall was just hoping the kidnappers didn't realize their mistake. Who knows what would happen then. He hadn't told Zell of his worries. Since he hadn't been able to protect Minuet, he could at least protect his petite love.

Zell stared out the window. He wasn't really seeing anything. His mind kept repeating what had happened. 'If only,' ran through his mind. If only he and Squall had gotten out of the shower sooner. If only they had moved her to the bedroom. If only they had told her how they feel. He now knew that, while he loved Squall, without Minuet, it would have never happened. He loved her, just as he loved the tall brunette. Squall was keeping something from him. Trying to protect him. Zell was pretty sure the man was blaming himself for what happened. Just like he was. 'I bet Minuet's thinking it's all her fault. Boy is she perfect for us. Her softnes, and subtle sarcastic sense of humor balances out the two of us. Me kinda over the top, and Squall... well... with no sense of humor that I know of. I did see the smile on his lips, when we talked about her. Not even Riona had been able to make him smile... at least, not like that.'

Still deep in thought, neither of the two saw the worried looks of their friends. Squall had decided, after getting the ok for a rescue mission, to put Seifer in charge. The big man had changed and Squall knew that his own feelings for Minuet, would get in the way. Surprisingly, no one had objected. The one most confounded by this was Seifer himself. He especially didn't think chickenwuss would be ok with it. But, the tattooed man had just smiled and told him to find the women of his dreams... or else he would rip out body parts vital to being a man. Everyone, including Squall, had been caught of guard by the seriousness in his tone. Seifer had never seen him so angry. As he looked over at his own love, he could understand the statement. If someone had taken Quistis,so soon after he'd confessed his love to her, he'd be on the warpath too.

"Well... Here we are. Dollet town. The shop we're looking for is coming up. Take a left at the light and then a right at the stop sign. It should be the first building on the left," came Selfie's voice from behind.

"Did our contact tell us what kind of store it was?" Irvine asked.

"Nope." Quistis responded.

"OH MY GOD!" Seifer said, coming to an abrupt halt in front of it.

The sign hanging in front said, 'Berit's Adult, clothing, and bondage store. For the Dominator in your life. We specialize in Homosexual hanging sets. Get the most, out of his anus.'

"You've got to be kidding me," Irvine said.

After staring at the sign for several minutes, Zell was out of the car and heading to the door. "I'll ask if they've seen anything, since you'er all too scared to. At least I'm Bi, and won't look quite so obvious."

"Wait a sec," Squall called. "If we go in together, it might look better," he said grinning slyly, "Besides... you don't look like a Dominator." Zell squealed and hugged Squall, who blushed and glared at the car, "Stop that. Let's go inside."

Seifer suddenly started laughing. "Somehow, I think Squall's more dominated than he thinks."

"I almost feel sorry for the guy. Between Zell and Minuet, he doesn't stand a chance," Irvine agreed.

They all laughed and waited for the other to come back. Almost thirty minutes later, a blushing Zell and a smug Squall came out. As they got back into the car, Squall informed them what they'd been told.

"Three guys came in and bought a decidedly, for men only, hanging sex net. I was informed, it was impossible to use on a woman. He also said that they seemed like lovers from the way the talked and acted. He also heard that they were going to Shumi Village, or close to it."

Seifer started the car and headed to the docks. "That means a ferry."

Squall looked at the pouting figure next to him, he whispered, "I told you not to ask."

"Well... I didn't think he'd demonstrate."

"That sign said, 'Ask and we'll show you.' What did you think it meant?"

"Not that."

Squall rolled his eyes, and turned to look out the window. Zell had been shocked to walk in and have a very close to naked man wait on them. While Squall had asked their questions, he had looked at some of their kits. When the man had mentioned the net, they'd asked if it would work on women. He shook his head and took them to the one on display. Zell looked at it, couldn't see why it wouldn't work for girls, and asked what made it only for men. To his surprise, the man then called for the other staff member, stripped, and got in. The other guy got in himself and showed why it was only for men. Then the two started using it. At that point, Zell's face was burning red and he'd closed his eyes. Squall thanked them for their help, pulled Zell away, flipped the sign around, and left.

Zell was still pouting as Squall slipped his arm around the smaller man. Pulling him close, he kissed the top of his head and whispered to him, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you. That wasn't my intent." Laying his head on top of Zells, he continued, "When we get Minuet back, I'll make it up to you. Anything you want."

The look on Zell's face turned evil. "Anything?" he asked.

Squall winced and knew he was screwed. If he put conditions on it, Zell would pout some more... if he didn't, he would embarrass the hell out of him. Oh well, "Yes... anything."

Zell turned and kissed the man soundly on the lips, then snuggled closer, "Good. I'll keep you to your word."

Squall sighed, and hugged the bundle in his arms, watching the world go by.

----

She'd now been with them for three days and was starting to get worried. They thought she was some sort of empress. When they found out she wasn't, what would happen? Deep down, she was still fighting with herself about whether Seifer had been right about Squall and Zell.

Shaking her head, she looked at Ian, who was waiting for a phone call. He stared back, before standing, and walking over to her. Leaning over, he whispered, "I wonder what you taste like." The next thing she hew, he was licking her cheek. She tried to pull away, but his hand was now holding her head. "Hmm. You seemed to enjoy yourself with the other one. What's wrong with me? I'll admit, we all had you pegged as preferring women to men. Now, I wonder," he turned her face, and kissed her. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she opened.

Then, bit down on his lip, drawing blood. He pulled back and slapped her. It stung her cheek and she heard him mumble, 'bitch.'

She glared daggers at him, as the phone rang. He went to answer it.

Within moments, she knew that her time here was close to an end. Unless someone rescued her, she wasn't leaving this house in one piece.

He hung up and walked back over to her. Straddling her, he unbuttoned her blouse, and started playing with her breast.

"So, you're the empress are you?" He said, pinching a nipple and causing her to yelp. "Well, bitch, the game is over," he squeezed her breast hard enough to leave a mark. He played with her body for several minutes more, grabbing and touching her all over. "When Brines hears this, life as you know it will end. You know, most people think that both he and I are gay. But, the truth is, we just don't care." He leaned close to her ear, "And you've just become our little fuck toy." Laughing, he pulled her up and headed towards the door, not bothering to fix her clothes.

Eliam and Macabre came running into the Den.

"Boss! We may have a problem," Macabre said, gasping.

Brines looked up from the book he was reading, "What kind of problem?"

"She might not be the empress."

"WHAT!"

"We were looking through some pictures of her and Eliam commented that her eyes and hair weren't the right color."

Eliam nodded, "There have also been rumors that the Empress is going home. Lots of activity going on at the palace."

"If what you're saying is true, then WHO THE HELL DO WE HAVE!"

"Well... she could just be a look-a-like," Macabre replied.

"Or," a voice from behind purred, "She could be the long lost twin, Mellisonant."

The others turned, and saw Ian standing, his lip bloody in the doorway, his arm holding Minuet close . She had a welt begining to form on her cheek, and her clothes askew.

"Petra has a twin?" Eliam asked

Brines nodded and walked over to kiss Ian, "Yes she does. The chit was kidnapped sixteen years ago and never found. The woman who took her was found dead almost two years ago. There's been no word about Mellisonant. It's been rumored that Petra will do, or give, anything for her NOT to be found. So, this may not be a total waste." Turning slightly, "I want you two to send a message to the palace. Tell them we may have information on her royal highness, Mellisonant." Looking back at Ian, "And stay gone for a couple of hours."

The other two grinned and left.

Tying Minuet to a chair, the two started kissing and stripping. Soon they were sitting on a near by chair and Brines was impaling Ian. The men were facing each other and using the arms as leverage. When they were done, Brines pulled Ian off and walked over to Minuet.

"So... my little Princess. Are you at all turned on by what you see?" Leaning down, so his face was inches from hers, he kissed her.

Minuet tried to move, but his hands held her face.

Pulling back, he saw fear in her eyes. 'Good' he thought.

"Let's get dressed and clean up this mess, Ian, before on of the Clefts comes to see how we're doing."

The other nodded and they had just finished when Mrs. Cleft knocked. Ian quickly untied Minuet so they could sit on the couch, while Brines answered the door.

"Yes Mrs. Cleft?"

"I was just wondering what you'd like for lunch?"

Looking at Minuet, Brines asked, "Your highness?"

The two on the couch looked over, surprised.

"Hotdogs?" she asked.

Mrs. Cleft smiled gently at the girl, "Hotdogs it is. Um... Mr. Woe, may I ask you something?"

"Of course," turning back to the others, "I'll be right back." Leaving, Brines wondered what the woman could possible have to ask him.

Outside, Mrs. Cleft stared into the big man eyes, "It's about the Empress. She seems timid and scared of her position. Is she ready to hold such a high office?"

Brines just gaped at her. Finally, getting his thoughts together, he answered, "She's been a bit worried lately. With the death threats and her parents dying so tragically, she's pulled into herself. It's nothing to worry about." Smiling, he went on, "This vacation should solve all her problems."

-------

"Damn, freaking rain. Damn, freaking mud," Zell muttered to himself.

They had been driving when the car got stuck in the mud. Now, all four guys were trying to push the car out. It was the third time in less then five hours.

Zell kicked the car and screamed, "Damn Fucking CAR!"

The others gawked at him surprised. Zell never swore. Not like this. Seifer stopped pushing and looked up the road. He saw a blinking light and his hopes rose. 'Warm bed. Warm girlfriend. Hot sex.'

"All right listen up. If we can just get this crap heap another half a mile, we can stop and rest. There's a motel up ahead."

Irvine perked up at the thought of taking a nice, long, hot steaming shower... and maybe some nice steamy Selphie too. Squall and Zell agreed, and they soon had the car moving. Jumping in, Seifer pointed to the motel, asking Quistis to just get them there.

While the others waited, Seifer asked for three rooms.

"Lets see. We've got... yes... three rooms left. Them guys from Ero something or other is using my other three."

"Eromusica?"

"Yeah. Their Empress has gone missing and they think she might be out at the old Cleft Mansion. I told them, ain't no one out there but the Cleft family. We ain't seen nothing going on. No strange stuff."

"Do you know which room the guy in charge has?"

"Lets see now... it's room number 1003. Then your three rooms."

"Thank you very much Mr. Newton. You've been a big help."

Back in the car, he shared what the owner had told him. "I'm going to see if he'll talk to me. Somehow I doubt the real Empress is here. But, we might be able to get some help saving Minuet. I want you guys to get settled while I go see him."

Seifer helped Quistis get their bags in the room before going next door. He knocked and heard movement from the other side.

The door opened slightly. "Yes," came a voice.

"Hi! We might be able to help each other. See, my friend was kidnapped a few days ago and we think she looks a lot like your Empress."

The man smirked, "You sure got all that out quick. Come on in." Opening the door wide enough to let Seifer in, he went on. "So... you think your girl looks like my Empress. Next you'll be telling me she was found near Balamb and could be her twin."

"Well... we don't know if she's the twin, but she was raised at an orphanage near Balamb. She was kicked out a couple of weeks ago for turning eighteen. Two of my friends have fallen for her and would like her back. She seems to have captured their hearts." Looking the man straight in the face, he said, "If you want, we have a picture of her. Regardless, the owner said you're here to check out some mansion. I want my people there as well. If she's your Empress, we move on, and you had some help. If she's our girl, you move on, and we had some help."

"Why would I want the help of a bunch of teens? You guys look like kids and I can't imagine what good you'll do. Besides getting yourselves killed."

In two steps, Seifer had the man up against the wall, one hand on his throat. "We kids, as you called us, are SeeD's, and the best to boot. We've taken on enemies that would make you piss your pants." Pushing harder, "Now... are you going to invite us to join you or will I have to start removing body parts?"

Seifer dropped him and the man fell, gasping for breath. "We leave at 0600 hours. If you're not ready, we leave with out you."

Seifer smiled, "Oh... we'll be ready," he said, as he left.

Opening the door to his room, Quistis jumped in his arms, freshly cleaned and not wearing anything. She started kissing him and he felt his body harden.

"Call the others quickly and let them know what time we need to be ready."

Nodding, he did just that, having them be ready to go at 0500, just to be on the safe side. By then, Quistis had all his clothes off and was straddling his lap. She slowly eased herself down over him. Seifer just about came, right then and there. He started suckling her breast and she cooed.

Irvine heard Selphie answer the phone from his position between her legs. He smiled and flicked her sweet spot with his tongue, causing her to yelp in to Seifer's ear. She had barely replaced the receiver when he started adding his fingers. Soon, she was moving against him. With his other hand, he started pumping his manhood. Just as she was about to peak, he stopped. She knew what was coming, and squealed as he slammed into her. In a few seconds, the two came together.

Squall looked at Zell's sleeping form as he hung up the phone. Crawling into bed next to him, he hugged the man close to him. They hadn't been intimate since that first time. It wasn't that he didn't want Zell. It was just that, it seemed like a betrayal to come together when one third of them wasn't here. He knew that Zell had gone down on Minuet, just as he'd fingered her. But, since the two of them had also had a private time, it felt like the next one needed to be all three. Squall grabbed the alarm clock, and set it to go off at four in the morning. Then, he pulled his love close and fell asleep, dreaming of the life he and his two loves would have.


	5. Rescue Mission

Triangle

FF8

Chapter 5, Rescue Mission

Zell awoke to a loud, blaring sound. Trying to move the body holding him close, he only succeeded in getting more twisted in the sheets.

"Squall! The alarm's blasting."

After struggling for several minutes, he finally gave up, reached down, and squeezed the man's balls. Squall jumped and released Zell, who reached over and turned off the alarm.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Squall asked.

"You wouldn't let go."

"Well, it hurt."

Zell grinned, "Want me to kiss it, make it all better?"

Squall glared at him, "Maybe later."

"I hope we get her back today. Otherwise, I might have to jump Seifer. And I'm not looking forward to it."

His shoulders shaking with silent laughter, Squall replied, "I don't think you could handle him. Not without a lot of lube, and work."

"How would you know?"

"We've showered together a couple of times." Seeing Zell's mouth drop open, he blushed red, "Not like that, you pervert. As in, after a hard workout."

"Oh... you were both hot, sweaty, and hard?"

"Yes, I mean, no. Would you stop that!" he yelled, his face scarlet.

Zell leaned over and kissed him hard. "I'm only joking. Now, let's get dressed, save Minuet, and have some wild sex."

Seifer and his team were waiting when the Head of the Royal guard tried to leave a half hour early.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, making the other man jump.

"Um..."

"I thought we talked about this. My team is going to help."

The leader nodded and looked at Seifer's team. What he saw impressed him. Last night, they had been wet and muddy. Today, they looked deadly. Looking at his own men, he went over what they were going to do.

"All right men. These folks are from SeeD. They think the girl kidnapped is a friend of theirs, not the empress. We will be using them as scouts. There will be three teams of four. Two of us and two of them. Now,tThere are three ways into the mansion. The front door, side door, and back door. We will take all three at the same time. There are five innocents inside, so aim carefully. Any questions? No? Good, then let's go."

-------

Minuet was tired. Brines and Ian had been going at it all night. If she thought they had stamina before, she was highly mistaken. It was almost like he was doing it on purpose. He had even tied her to the bed, then pulled Ian on and sucked him off, while lying next to her. She hadn't showered and felt dirty. At one point, when she'd refused to look at them last night, Ian had jerked off and sprayed his cum all over her. It was almost like, since finding out that she wasn't the real Empress, she was worth less to them. Eliam and Macabre had told them that the royal family wasn't going to send money to a bunch of sex crazed lunatics. Since then, Brines had been pounding into which ever ass he could find. They had locked up the Clefts and kept her tied to the bed.

As she lay there, memories of her time with Zell, flashed through her mind. He'd shown her all over the garden, while she was still in recovery. He'd talked about his life growing up. About his mother, who she still wanted to meet. She smiled when she remembered how mad the doctor had been when she'd found out that Zell had shown her the training room, that they'd been attacked by a T-Rex. Zell had been fighting it, and doing a good job, when a lucky hit forced him to start only protecting them. Once again, Squall had shown up at just the right moment, slicing through the T-Rex, and saving their butts.

Their joy at being saved had only lasted a moment, as they both noticed that Squall looked pissed. She now knew that part of his anger was because he loved the small blonde. Her smile grew as she then remembered how Zell had tried to talk his way out of the scolding Squall thought he deserved.

While walking back, she saw a small smile cross Squalls lips, and saw that he was enjoying the bubbly blonde, jabbering about how, he'd promised to show her the 'whole' garden, and that he'd never gone back on his word. What had made it so hilarious was that, the whole time, neither she, nor Squall, was actually listening to his excuses.

The memory filled her mind, and she didn't hear the sigh of contentment from nearby. She didn't hear someone stand up. She did however, feel something moving near by, turned her head, and saw Ian standing near the bed.

Seifer crept down the hall. His team had split up. There were only two teams now. Hearing movement in a near by room, he stopped. Creeping closer, Seifer peeked into Minuet's room and saw Ian, once again, spraying her with cum. For him, that was the last straw. Forgoing all his years of training, he screamed, and kicked in the door shooting the man. Only then did he see the other one. He felt a sting in his arm and fell back. Irvine was there in front of him. Aiming, he shot the other one. Quistis ran in and, seeing Seifer bleeding, promptly lost it. She started fussing over him, but couldn't seem to help. Selphie calmly pulled Quistis off the cringing Seifer and let Irvine heal him.

When Marcus, head of the Royal Guard, came in on the heels of Irvine, he untied Minuet, and bowed.

"Your Highness."

Minuet looked around, ignoring him, "Where's Squall and Zell?"

"They were hurt in a fight with some surprise guests. It seems these guys had a few others outside. When we left, they were heading back to Shumi Village. We might catch them there if we can leave soon," Irvine answered.

Marcus bowed again, "We will escort the princess and you as well."

Irvine and Marcus helped Seifer up, while Quistis and Selphie helped Minuet. The six got into a waiting vehicle and started out. Marcus asked Minuet question after question about her life growing up. He then asked if she remembered her life before the orphanage.

"Marcus, I was two when I moved in. I couldn't possible remember life before."

"Ah... yes. Princess, if you don't mind, I'd like a blood sample so as to confirm that you are the Princess Mellisonant. Your kingdom has a right to know, as does your sister."

"What if I don't want to become this person? I have a life."

"You haven't got a home! No one is holding you here."

"That might be true but my life is here. If nothing else, I can watch the ones I love grow as one."

"But, what about Petra? She has a right to know."

"Does she even want me? Somehow, I don't think so. And before you bring it up, the general population doesn't even know I was born, so it would only bring trouble." Shaking her head, she continued, "No Marcus. It's better this way. Tell my sister that I was just a look-a-like, nothing more."

Bowing his head, he led her into the hospital.

Seifer was patched up and they learned the others had left for Balamb at the Doctor's request. Zell's wound was just bad enough that he required surgery. The Garden had the best surgeon, so they had headed out. Minuet nodded to herself, 'It's best this way. They need to be with one another.'

Soon the five were being flown back home, having bid Marcus goodbye.

-----

Squall was pacing nervously. Zell was sleeping... and he couldn't go and check on him. He had no idea if Minuet was safe. It had been hours. They should have been back by now.

"UGH! Why the hell can't one of those idiots pick up a freaking phone and call me?" he said to know one.

"Cause the idiots were too busy getting stitches."

Spinning around, he saw Seifer smirking at him, "Those two have really got you, huh? Don't think I've ever seen this much emotion from you."

"Where's Minuet? Is she all right?"

Scratching the back of his head, Seifer tried to figure out how to answer, "Well... she's fine. But... um... seems to think the three of you can't have a relationship. When we got here, she took off before we could stop her." Looking over at his best friend, he frowned, "Sorry Squall."

Squall's face was blank. He nodded mechanically. "So she's gone." Slumping to the floor, he put his head in his hands, "What am I gonna tell Zell?"

Seifer sat next to him, "Tell him the truth... then, the two of you can go looking for her."

"Tell me what?"

Looking up, Squall saw Zell walking towards them. Jumping up, Squall ran over and hugged him. The blonde was shocked at first; then returned the hug. Seifer stood and quietly left, knowing the two would need some time.

Pulling back, Zell asked again, "Tell me what Squall? Where's Minuet?"

"She doesn't think we can be together. She left."

Pulling away, and he turned from the taller man, "Then we have to go after her. I won't lose her. She completes us. If not for her..."

Squall slid his arms around his fiery blonde, and pulled him close, "I know... We have some time off coming up. We'll take it, and the two of us can search for her. I'll call Cid in the morning and work it all out. But for now, I want you to rest."

He felt Zell agree and the two of them headed back to the dorms.

"Yes sir but... I know... This is... yes sir... I understand... I'll tell him... no, thank you sir... goodbye sir."

"Well?" Zell asked, "When do we leave?"

"Thursday..."

"THURSDAY! That's six days from now? Who knows where she'll be by then. We need to leave now!"

"Not this Thursday... the 22nd."

Zell's face fell.

"I know. But there are new students coming in over the next few weeks and we have to be here. After we deal with them, we have a month's vacation. But not until then. I'm sorry Zell."

Zell turned, and saw Squall's slumped form and regretted his harsh words, "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just... "

"Want her here with us."

"Yeah... well... guess we better get ready to greet the new students."


	6. Love Comes Home

Triangle

FF8

Chapter 6, Love comes home.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IIV... Sqare Soft does.

Squall was tired. Over two thousand students were joining the Garden. Since Balamb Garden was the primary one, it was taking them in and sending them to the other Gardens. Two new Gardens had been opened just to accommodate the mass.

It had been three weeks of questions. Zell had finished for today and gone back to their dorm to pack. They were leaving bright and early the next morning.

"Name?"

"Isaac Ako"

"Age?"

"15"

"Height?"

"5' 9"

"Weight?"

"195"

"Skills?"

"Marksmen, Martial Arts, and High Speed Driving."

"Position Wanted?"

"To be an Instructor."

"Thank you." Squall waited for the computer to give him where the kid would be going, "You will leave tomorrow for Trabia Garden."

The kid saluted and walked out.

'High Speed Driving?' Squall wondered, 'Thank God whoever is next is my last one and we can leave tomorrow to find Min'. He heard the door open and close, as someone walked across the room, and stopped in front of his desk.

"Name?"

"Minuet Kinuesa"

Squall's head shot up. Looking at her smiling face, he asked "Age?"

"18"

He stood up, "Height?"

"Five feet, two inches."

Walking around his desk, "Weight?"

Blushing, "130."

Tilting her face up, "Skills?"

"None that I know of."

"Position Wanted?"

"Lover."

Squall smiled and kissed her. His tongue pressed and gained entrance to her mouth. He explored her and was soon drunk in her sweetness. She showed him her love and desire.

Finally pulling away, he gasped for breath and asked, "Why did you come back?"

"Seifer found me and convinced me to come back. He said that the two of you were sulking with out me here and it was driving him crazy... and that you two wanted a relationship with me."

Squall smiled as he thought. 'I'll thank him... later.'

"Let's go see Zell."

----------

"Now then, I've got him all packed. Where is my duffle bag?" Zell started digging through the closet. Hearing the door open and close, he called out, "Squall, where's my duffle bag?"

"Did you look under the bed?"

Looking under, he found it, "Thanks Minu..." Zell stopped, and walked out to the living room. "Minuet?"

Seeing her, he ran over, picked her up, and kissed her. Pressing her tongue to his lips, she felt him smile and accept. He deepened the kiss, and then heard Squall clear his throat. Pulling back, he turned to Squall.

"Yes?" he asked.

Squall rolled his eyes, "We need to get dinner. I'm starving and need to know what you guys want. Beside, the three of us do need to talk."

Minuet nodded her head, "We do need to talk... and I've been too nervous to eat anything today."

Zell looked in her eyes, still holding her close, "Why were you nervous?"

"Well... I was coming here and wasn't sure if I'd be welcome."

Squall wrapped his arms around her from behind, "As you can see, you're more than welcome."

"You're not just welcome." Zell kissed her forehead, "You're desired." Pulling away, "I'll go order dinner. Hot dogs ok?"

The other two nodded and sat on the couch. The food arrived a few minuets later; the three ate, and talked.

"Are you two living together?" Minuet asked

"Yep... It was easier, since I sleep here anyway," Zell answered. "And now, you'll live here. What more could you want?" he asked them.

"To work for SeeD?" She said, surprising the two of them.

"Really?" they both said, with different tones. Zell sounded happy at the thought of working with her. Squall, worried at sending her out on missions.

"Yes. While you were away for the final exam, Seifer and I talked. He told me what you two do, how you got the scars and things like that. He also loaned me some books on weapons, and stuff. At the very least, I was planning on seeing if he could get me into one of the other Gardens."

"Then, you really want to be a mercenary?" Squall asked, "You could kill someone, if you needed to?"

"I think so. It would take some getting used to, and I know I've got a lot of training to do, but yes. This is what I want." She finished, looking up at him.

Zell was also looking at him, now worried... worried that he would say yes... worried that he would say no. While he wanted her to be able to stay near, he also knew enough about her to know that she wouldn't be happy, sitting around, while they were out fighting. He also knew that the missions they went on, they didn't always come back from. He wasn't sure he could lose her like that...

'But, what if it was her who lost you? You go on missions too,' he thought to himself.

"I'll let you take the final exam, after you've been in classes for another six months, and have a pass from all the instructors. I won't judge you unfairly, just because I'm sleeping with you. However, as a bonus, since you'll be cramming several years' worth of classes, into six months, I will give you Seifer as a tutor. You'll take classes during the day, and go over things with Seifer in the afternoon."

Minuett nodded, and smiled. She knew they were both worried for her, and that a small part of them was probably hoping she would fail. But that was only a small part, and they would be proud of her when she passed.

The three talked for hours, about there lives growing up, missions they'd been on, movies they liked, and the such. The clock gonged two-thirty, as Minuett and Squall were discussing how nice it would be to have larger rooms, more like Apartments.

"A kitchen would be great." She said, idly playing with Zell's hair.

"Sure, if you can cook." Squall replied, "Something I know I've never been very good at. I'm pretty sure Zell knows how, but not if he enjoys cooking, or the food he makes."

"I can cook. I'm not the best, but it's fun. If you put on some good music, you can dance, while you do it," she said, yawning

"Why don't we get to bed? I'll carry him in, while you grab two sets of pajamas, one for him, and one for you. Then we can get some sleep. Our vacation starts tomorrow, and I still want to thank Seifer for bringing you back."

She nodded, and waited for Squall to pick up Zell, before following him into the bedroom. The two carefully changed the sleeping man, before changing themselves. Minuett stood by the bed, staring down at one of the men she loved. She felt a hand grab hers, and was pulled down by Zell, into the bed, and his waiting arms. The bed sank a bit, as Squall climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and brushing Zell's hips with his finger tips.

-------

Zell snuggled in closer to the body holding him. 'Mmmm. Squall smells good. He must have showered already,' he thought.

His eyes flew open, 'SQUALL!' He pulled away, and sat up.

"She's in the shower," the voice mumbled next to him.

"Then, she's really here. It wasn't just an amazingly realistic dream?"

"Yes, she's really here. Yes, she wants to become a SeeD. And yes, our vacation starts today." Zell opened his mouth, "No you can't join her in the shower." Zell closed his mouth, and pouted.

"Why not?"

"She said she needed some time. It's a big deal, suddenly moving in with two men."

"Yeah, I can see that. I just hope all that changes, while on vacation."

Squall rolled his eyes, and pulled the other man back down, and into his arms.

A few minutes later, the shower turned off, and the door opened. The bed sank, as Squall felt arms wrap around him, holding him close. He idly thought that the feel of her arms should make him aroused, but he felt extremely content instead.

They stayed that way for awhile before Zell slipped out to take a shower.

"Any idea where we're going for this vacation? For that matter, how long we're gonna be gone?" she asked him, snuggling in.

"I thought about maybe just getting a small bungalow on the beach. We could tell everyone we're going on a road trip and will be unavailable. We'll really only be a three hour drive away. I also thought we'd only be gone a few weeks."

He felt her smile into his back, "That sounds like heaven, I love the beach. Is it private?"

"Yes and no. This isn't the busy time of year, but it's not a private beach."

"Then, I can't run around naked? No skinny dipping?"

Squall chuckled, "No to the first, god I hope we can to the second."

"God you hope we can what?" Zell asked, wrapped in a towel, digging through his drawers for clothes.

Sitting up, Minuett answered, "He wants to go skinny dipping on the beach."

Zell's eyes grew, "That sounds like heaven."

"Then get dressed, so we can get out of here," Squall said, climbing out of bed, and changing.

Minuett sat on the bed, and stared at both of them, still getting used to the fact that they were so comfortable with her. Shaking her head, she waited for one of them to remember that she had only one outfit with her.

'Seifer didn't really give me a chance to pack,' she thought back to yesterday, and how Seifer had walked or rather, kicked in the door of her small room, picked her up, took her to his car, and brought her here. He'd added one more person to the list of recruits that Squall was to see, putting her at the end of a very long list.

She jumped, as a hand waved in front of her face. Zell has straddling her, "Hello? Earth to Minuett."

Smiling, "Sorry, my mind wandered. What?"

"Why aren't you getting dressed?"

"Cause I only have what I wore yesterday."

Zell computed this for a moment, looked her over, "We should call Quitsy then. Her clothes'll fit you better then Selph's."

"I'll call her, since you're only half dressed," Squall said, leaving the room.

Minuett looked down and blushed. Zell had on his shirt, and nothing else. She looked back at his face, and he grinned. She could feel him stiffen, as he pushed them both down on the bed. She smiled and kissed him, her hand snaking down to grasp him. He moaned into her mouth. Not sure what to do next, she pulled away.

"That's about as far..." he kissed her neck

"Just pump. Believe me, you'll know if I like it," he told her, pulling open her towel, and kissing down her torso.

Doing as she was told, she moved her hand. She slowly pumped him, listening to how he responded. She reached down father, and cupped his balls. He moaned, as he took a nipple in his mouth. She arched against him, and wrapped her hand around him again. She felt another hand wrap around hers, guiding her. Looking down, she saw Squall smiling up at her. The man pushed Zell off of Min, and pulled her up. Together, they pumped Zell.

Minuett leaned into Squall, and whispered something in his ear. Smiling, he nodded, and the two shifted positions. Leaning over, she kissed Zell's inner thighs. He gasped, and jerked. Her mouth went higher. She licked his balls. Squall was behind her, whispering in her ear. She licked Zell, like a child would lick a lollipop. Her tongue caught the pre cum, and she marveled at the taste. She saw Squall put his arm over Zell's hips, idly wondering why. When she put him her mouth, she found out. Minuett could tell he was trying to hold back, but his hips jerked, and she nearly gagged.

"Oh god, Min. You... uh... Sorry, I'm tryin' not to," Zell panted. Squall moved, and quickly straddled his lover, holding him down. Still whispering, he told her what to do. She took her hand, and started pumping and sucking him. Bobbing her head, she felt amazed at the power she held.

"I'm... I... So clo..." he moaned to her.

Squall whispered some more, and shifted. Minuett wrapped her lips around him, and moaned. Squall nodded, and she pulled her lips off of Zell, watching Squall's lips replace hers, as Zell came. Squall swallowed all his love had. The blonde's dick fell limp, as the other released it from his lips, only to capture Minuett's lips. She ran her tongue over his teeth, tasting both Squall's steel, and Zell's sweetness.

Who knows where it would have gone, if the door hadn't chimed. Squall pulled away, "That'll be Quist, with some clothes for you."

She nodded, sat back, and fell off the bed. Squall jumped up, to see if she was hurt.

"I'm fine," she said, laughing, "Got get the door." He smiled, leaned over, pulled her up, and kissed her softly, before heading to out, to get the door.

Zell leaned over the bed and looked down at her, "Did you just fall off?" she nodded her assent. "God, you two are amazing. You start to jerk me off, only to have him help. Then you give me one hell of a first blow job. Then I get sucked dry by Squall, you two kiss, and then you fall of the bed. I don't think there's another two people I could love more."

Squall walked in, carrying a small bag of clothes, "She sent over a couple outfits. We can get more later. She and Seifer say hi, and will tell the others you're back. So, let's get dressed, and head out for our vacation."


End file.
